


The Picnic

by joss80



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch and Grace prepare for a picnic. Inspired by <a href="http://s259.beta.photobucket.com/user/AprilValentine_bucket/media/MEandCP.jpg.html">this photo</a>.<br/>Originally posted on LJ September 19, 2012</p>
<p>For april_valentine (who posted the pic) and blacktop50 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic

Harold looked at Grace across the produce section of their local grocery store, a Fuji apple in each of his hands. He ignored the weight of them as he watched her select a pre-packaged salad from the display case, her red hair practically shimmering under the neon lights. He caught her eye as she stood up, and her shy smile flashed across her face. He could feel his face blush slightly at having been caught staring, but he didn’t care.

Today he and Grace were going on a picnic.

Today he was going to ask her to marry him.

When they first met two and a half years ago he hadn’t been sure how things would play out, but she had accepted his supposed job as a Wall Street commodities trader and he had managed to keep The Machine a secret from her and her a secret from Nathan. The Machine was still a year off from being ready to hand over to the government, and although he had quite mixed feelings about relinquishing his pride and joy to the powers that be, he looked forward to the day when he could have this part of his life to fully enjoy.

Today seemed like a very good day to start in that direction.

He idly wondered just how much she was wearing under that gray trench coat-style dress of hers as she walked towards him, her black boots clicking across the floor.

“Ready to go?” He asked, his eyes dancing with delight and desire at the wonderful woman in front of him.

“Yes,” she grinned at him as he put the apples in her basket. Then, “Sweetie, I’m so excited about this picnic! It’s gorgeous outside and such a great idea of yours.”

She put the basket down and enveloped him in an impromptu hug, her hair caressing his chin as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

He held her tight, never wanting to let go. Then he felt the bulge of the ring box in his right pants pocket pressing against her and he quickly released her, grateful that his layered shirt hid it from view.

Harold was careful to hold her right hand with his left as they exited the grocery store, the ring box as far away from her as he could manage and the brown paper grocery bag occupying his right hand just in case.

He felt a veritable spring in his step as they walked back towards their house and the park, and felt lightness in his spirit that had eluded him for a long time... which was made all the more energized when Grace leaned over and whispered into his ear just how little she was wearing underneath her dress.

Yes, today was going to be a very good day.


End file.
